


Ajedrez

by CristiRanda



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda





	Ajedrez

''Eso ha sido muy estúpido, querido''

El interpelado se limitó a mirarle con reproche. El único sonido que rompía el silencio entre los dos hombres era el de las piezas del ajedrez. No era un silencio incómodo, simplemente, no tenían nada que decir. Además, tras más de cuarenta años inmersos en una, cuanto menos complicada, amistad, no había nada que no pudiesen decirse simplemente con una mirada. Finalmente, Charles acabó la jugada triunfalmente, y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Erik.

''Era una trampa''

''No, no era una trampa''

Los dos hombres se miraron unos segundos, y Erik iba a decir algo, probablemente un comentario sarcástico, pero el guardia vino en busca del profesor, que se marchó despidiéndose con un gesto leve.

En los últimos momentos en la prisión con Erik, y, aunque muchos años atrás le había prometido no entrar en su cabeza, no pudo evitar ver un recuerdo que no paraba de aparecer en la mente de su viejo amigo. Charles recordaba ese día, tan claro como si hubiese ocurrido hacía un par de semanas y no cuarenta años. 

Ese día había entrado en la cabeza de Erik, con el fin de ayudarle a encontrar un recuerdo que le ayudase a controlar su increíble poder. Pero eso no era lo único que había visto, aunque esto no se lo confesará a su amigo. Lo que había visto le hizo sentirse increíblemente mal. Como ahora, Charles era un hombre que pensaba que todas las personas, por muy horribles que fueran, tenían una parte buena. Y al ver lo que había sufrido el hombre al que tanto apreciaba, entendió porque no compartían esa idea respecto al hombre. Una lágrima cruzó el rostro de Erik, y Charles le hizo entrar en la casa, ofreciéndole un vaso de whisky.  
Se sentaron el uno frente al otro, y sacaron el tablero de ajedrez. Pero no terminaron la jugada. Erik apartó la pequeña mesa donde estaba el ajedrez de un manotazo y se abalanzó sobre Charles. Por un momento pensó que le iba a atacar, pero no era esa la idea que pasaba por la cabeza de Erik, que apoyó las manos en los reposabrazos del sofá donde estaba sentado Charles, inclinándose sobre él.

''Ya que tanto te gusta jugar con las mentes, dime, Charles, querido, ¿En que estoy pensando ahora mismo?'' Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa de suficiencia. Charles tardó unos segundos en responder:

''En besarme''

''¿Y qué opinas sobre ello?''

''Que estás tardando demasiado en hacerlo''

Erik soltó una larga carcajada, y terminó de echarse sobre Charles, besándolo. El profesor respondió al beso, al principio con timidez, luego con decisión. La mano firme de Erik se deslizo por su torso, y dejándola reposar sobre la entrepierna de Charles, que, podía ver en la cabeza de su amigo lo que tenía pensado hacer. Y lo deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas. 

Y como un jarro de agua fría, Charles sintió que los chicos habían vuelto antes del cine, y se zafó de Erik antes de que entraran por la puerta de la biblioteca.

''Esto no acabará así, créeme''

 

''¿Profesor? ¿Está bien?'' La voz de Ororo lo devolvió al presente, y asintió con una sonrisa triste. ''¿Seguro?''

''Si, solo estaba recordando otros tiempos''

''¿Tiempos mejores?''

''Tiempos diferentes''


End file.
